The Zoro and Sanji Adventures
by Saiyura
Summary: Zoro and Sanji meet up before they do the crew and instantly bond. Although there seems to be a few problems already. Sanji/Zoro  always welcoming reviews. Currently postponed until I can get in contact with Happy
1. Chapter 1

**An RP between Happyme-o and Me. Yes, this is just how it was... so... XD DEAL

* * *

**

-Zoro grunted, walking away from the bar he was in. Things weren't going the best for him as of late. There hasn't been many bounties to catch and he had ran out of food, and booze money He as hoping to catch someone in the bar he was at, but no such luck. Now he was walking the streets of an island in the west, hungry, and angry.-

-Sanji frowned as he stared down at the clothes he had manage to grab from the last town without any the wiser. They were tight and a little too feminist, but it was a step up from that island. He was getting better too... he hoped. His stomach then growled with fury as he stopped, sighed, and placed a hand to quell it. "I don't have anything to give you." he said sternly. "Just wait."-

-Zoro would note the blond walking head of him. He noted the poor cloths and figured the blond was probably in the same boat he was. Though it wasn't his business. What was his business was when he recognized a man from a wanted poster dead a head of them, mugging a few people.- bingo .

-Sanji looked up to see a woman who had began to scream with her children and husband, being his courteous self he stepped forward only to have paused as a feeling of blood lust and glee ripped across the air. It was family but not at the same time.-

-Zoro would smirk widely as he rushed over, wadou out and ready as he went to take care of the scum. He glanced at the blond who was running besides him to save the girl and he grunted, ignoring him and continued on.-

-Sanji watched the sword being drawn before a shiver rushed down his spine. Now he knew that familiar feeling, it was the desire to fight while knowing you would win. He picked up the pace not wanting to be outdone by some swordsman wannabe and leap up spinning his heel knocking away the shoulder of the man, he was obviously faster than the stupid swordsman.-

-Zoro was taken a bit off guard when he was kicked into his shoulder and stumbled forward. He growled, looking to the blond and went after him, catching up he would ram his shoulder into Sanji's back- Bastard! -He shouted.-

-he coughed a bit before sharply responding, "At least I'm no moss head, marimo." and increased his speed watching the man turn and flees. "Dang you're letting him get a way, Moss head!"-

-Zoro grunted as he sprinted alongside Sanji.- I would have had him already if you didn't push me down blond boy! -He said rushing after the man, growling. - Son of a bitch!

-"Blond boy? That's the best you can come up with!" Sanji laughed almost desiring to keel over to hold his stomach. "I bet I can catch him and you still won't come up with a good come back, Marimo." Though on a look Sanji instantly knew that the green was natural, NATURAL GREEN HAIR, who knew.-

-Zoro growled as he continued to rush after the man.- Oh I'll come up with one. I bet your face is real fucking ugly. -He said leaping into the air and aiming to knock the man in front of them down into the street.-

-Sanji laughed as he knew for a fact his face was far from ugly, though he did question his brow at times but who cared about that. "I guess we'll just have to see, now wont we." seeing that now the other was acting Sanji growled lunging forward and quickly dropped to his hands and leaped with his feet until he felt his feet hit something, it was far too dark to tell what it hit but it was flesh.-

-Zoro would be the thing Sanji hit and it sent the swordsman tumbling forward and running right into the other man, eye widened as he felt something sharp stab him in the side and he and the guy fell forward with a loud thud.-

-Sanji stood up and blinked, "Oi Moss head, what are you doing down there?"-

-Zoro groaned some, getting to his knees and removing the small dagger from his side, and tossed it to the ground. - Ass whole, what the hell you going around kicking me bore? -He asked, standing to his feet, ripping off a long sleeve and pressing it against his new wound.- ass whole.

-Rolling his eyes he looked down at the unconscious man, "Can't see a damn thing out here." Sanji stated with a dry disheartened smile. "Need help?" he looked at the wound he ultimately caused.-

-Zoro snorted and looked at the man. - at least I can eat now. -he said then looks to Sanji.- I think you helped enough ass whole. What the hell is your problem kicking person at random? -He asked kicking the knocked out guy.-

-"Preference." Sanji stated while holding a hand on his stomach trying not to let the growl of hunger show from the mere mentions of food. How long had he not eaten? Oh yeah, since he ran away from the okama island.-

-Zoro would glance at the blond the rumble of hunger not missing his ears. He sighs, and lifts the guy up. - Here we can share the beli, 5k each... -he said and looked away.-

-Blinking he stepped back, "I didn't do anything but mess up, go ahead, you caught him, I didn't." Sanji made to turn around but took a second glance, maybe...maybe it wouldn't be bad to just take the deal?-

-Zoro glared at Sanji's back, and followed after him.- That's true. -He agreed and stared at the blond. - But I don't need 10k beili just enough to eat for a few days and to get off this island. "Rent" a boat or something. -he shrugs.-0

-Sanji laughed, "I just want to get off this island period." he shivered when he turned to look around. There still were okama here that people didn't see often, far away... far away... "Fine, deal."-

-Zoro nods and hisses.- Lets go and find the marine base to turn this guy in. -he said, sheathing wadou, and dragged the wanted bandit by the foot.-

-Sanji growled seeing the blood seeping through the clothe, "Before we do that we need to make sure that didn't get anything important." he pulled out a few things from a pack he had on his side, a sewing kit -don't judge! - -

-Zoro raised a brow at the blond. - You just said it was dark and you're going to try and sue me? -he asked, chuckling some. - Fine, let's get into some light then. -he said, moving out to the street light, still dragging the man. –

-He laughed a bit, "Hey, with a needle and thread you have to be close, with fighting my style you don't need to be... at least within kicking range." they found a decent spot before Sanji looked at out of the corner of his eye to Zoro. "Shirt off first so I can patch it up."-

-Zoro frowns, raising a brow but gently removes the baby blue shirt form his body and tosses it to the side. - There. -he said, and taking a good look at Sanji now that they were in some light. He was wrong to say the cook was ugly. - Not going to rape me are you? -He teased.-

-Sanji scoffed as he turned around placing a hand on his hip leaning forward, a very female thing to do, "No, I wouldn't, shitty marimo." and he began by kneeling and examine the wound. It was deep but it missed the important things: kidney being one of them. "Nearly stabbed your kidney," he poked a bit feeling the swollen area before he nodded, it wasn't as bad as it thought, but it did need to be sown up and cleaned; now he wished he was a doctor. He stitched as he had always done on for dresses, crises crossed.-

-Zoro raised a brow at the cook and his feminist ways. It said Gay all over it; well that's what he thought anyway. He watched as Sanji worked and he frowned at how gentle Sanji's hands were. It bothered him a bit that he enjoyed it.-

-Sanji gave a small smirk before looking up a bit to see Zoro's raised brow. "Something wrong Marimo?" he then finished his stitching before leaning in to cut the wire with his teeth since he didn't have any scissors.-

-Zoro shook his head.- No. -he said, decided to give him the girl comment later. For now he would let the blond work. When Sanji cut the wire with his teeth he leaned back a bit for space, feeling his cheeks heat.-

-Sanji slowly stood up and looked around, "Okay, just don't do anything to pull the stitches... okay?"-

-Zoro snorted and stood up to. - I won't. -he said, putting his shirt back on and grabbing the leg of their bounty man.- come on lets cash him in and get something to eat. -He said, not able to take the hunger pains much longer.-

-Sanji snorted a bit and followed a bit behind. His stomach growled a bit before it quieted down. Minutes passed in silence as they continued to walk.-

-Once Zoro got to the marine's office he tossed the knocked out man on top of the desk, and talked to the officer in charge. He had done it several times before. He then received the money and turned to Sanji, giving him half.- there's your share Blond boy.

-Sanji frowned but he still nodded as he took the money, "It's Sanji not blond boy... and still you need to come up with a better come back."

Dart-bored- eyebrow then. -He said noting Sanji's eyebrow.- and I'm Roronoa Zoro. -he said as he walked towards the nearest restaurant.-

Sanji's brow twitched a bit before he looked at Zoro, "You're eating out?"

-Zoro stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the blond.- what else do you want me to do? Cook? Unless it's roasted on a spit, I don't thinks so.

Sanji frowned before rolling his eyes, "Fine, come on, we're going shopping." Sanji mentally counted how much money he had and he grinned. "We should have enough for what I'm thinking."

I gave you five beli and you plan on spending it all in one night? -Zoro asked, following after the blond.- why should I listen to you?

Sanji turned to look back at Zoro and raised a brow, "No, not all of it, 1/4 of it. Don't worry it'll just be on food, I got a place where you can stay also if you want." Sanji continued to smile as he realized he could finally get food into the place.

-Zoro thought about it. A free meal and a free night to stay? It was better than anything and then maybe he could get a nice hot shower afterwards.

Sanji laughed, the look was all he needed to know that yes was an answer. "All right the local shop will work for my idea."

-Zoro nods- yeah, okay show the way then... -he said and walked along side of Sanji, grinning.- you got booze?

Sanji laughed, "It depends on how strong you like them."

Chapter two

-Zoro grunted as he stared at Sanji, noting how feminist he was. He raised a brow wondering if this was a chick in disguise or something. Deciding he rather not ask, he went to "cup" Sanji's "breast" for a feel as if it was the most natural thing ever.-

-From walking to being felt up was a shock in its self before Sanji turned to look at Zoro, "Mind I ask why your hand is on my chest?" -

-Zoro blinked as his hands felt around for breast. Feeling that it was indeed flat he raised a brow and lowered his hand to his side. He looked to the cook.- I was seeing if you had tits.

-The sheer word of 'tits' and Zoro's conclusion he had them came to a brain lapse before Sanji blushed outrightly, "Why would you think I had breast!" he squeked out before turning slightly away.-

-Zoro frowned.- I thought you might be a woman, but your chest is pretty flat so... -he shruged and continued to walk on towards the store in the wrong direction.-

-Gripping Zoro's shoulder to steer him in the right way did Sanji sigh, "You know, If I was a cross dressing woman I would be wearing a vest that flattens one chest." he looked up and around nodding as he realized how close they were. "If you want to know ones gender you need to grab ones package, or lack of there." he whispered closer before walking in front of Zoro with a small almost hidden laugh.-

-Zoro grunted again when he was pulled, and his eyes widned when Sanji whispered into his ear and he turned to the blond.- Oh yeah? -he said, smirking some. -he then grabed his own nuts.- well as you can see, I'm a man.

-Sanji tripped over laughing when some people around looked shocked or tried to walk away. "I can't... I can't believe you did that ... out..." still having a hard time breathing before something caught his attention behind Zoro's head that made him straighten up. "Let's just get the food, after that we'll figure out if I'm a guy or a gal, hm, Zoro?"-

-Zoro raised a brow watching the cook. He wasn't sure what to amke of him, but hiss tomach growled and he agreed.- right, lead the way then curly-cue.

- It took them less time when they didn't stop to talk, or in Zoro's case feel up, each other. When the shopping was done Sanji had tallied up how much Money Zoro and he had spent, "My house isn't too far from here, just don't take your eyes off of me and you'll stay on the right path, marimo."-

-Zoro cleand out his ear with his pinky, glanceing at Sanji.-a ll right. -he said, follwouing the blond back to his aprtment. He yawned tiredly and rubbed at his wound.- You allwayse lived here?

-As he unlocked the door he shifted a gaze back to the street in the dark, "No, I use to live with a few others... left." and with that he walked in and motioned Zoro to follow. "Once we set down the food I'll show you were the bathroom is so you can shower after that I'll check on your wound..." looking down Sanji felt a bit of remorse that Zoro was hurt because of him. "I'll cook while you shower."-

-zoro blinked watching sanji.- AND WALK AROUND YOUR HOME NAKED? -he asked with a frown. He rubbed at the back of his neck, yawnning some. He noted the look on the blond face, and he touched his shoulder as if silently telling him he was all right.-

-Sanji laughed before the food was set down until he turned to Zoro, "You look like you'd fit." he motioned for Zoro to stay before he ran up and found his old clothes, and a reminder popped into his brain that he had to sow and wash Zoro's clothes later on. Running back down stairs he stopped handing out the clothes, "there, now no naked Zoro when you're done, but seriously, we're both men." he laughed a bit, trying to brush off the 'pity' Zoro was showing him with the shoulder pat.-

-Zoro frowned taking the cloths.- whatever, whers the shwoer then? -he asked looking around the house. He kicked off his boots, leaving them near the door.- Nice pleace...

="Thanks," Sanji moved around the big lug before walking down the hall way a bit. "This is the bathroom, the shampoo is the green bottle, the pink is the conditioner, the body wash is yellow."=

-Zoro raised a brow. This guy was proving to be a girl more and more every minut.- ok... -he said and stepped into the bathroom. He removed his swords and leaned them against the wall, then his hermaki and shirt.- you going to watch blondie?

-Sanji smirked, "No, but I do want to warn you, Cold is hot and hot is cold." and with that he left to work on his cooking already desiding to do a traditional sushi wrap with desert as Inari, a few helpings of this and that... ah perfect.-

-Zoro nodded as he removed his pants and tossed them to the side. He was going camdo. Once Sanji was out of the room he adjusted the shower and got in. The shower nice and hot, soothing his skin. He hadn't taken a good shower in a few days. Having been trviling (lost) from the city and to take one was wonders. He washed all the dirt and blood from his body. Once he washed up and washed his hair. (he didn't use conditioner) he dressed in the cloths Sanji gave him. Black sweat pants and a plan blue t-shirt..-

-Sanji finished the second batch before placing them onto individual plates and put them in the storage room. He took a claming breathe before a tapping on the front door caught his attention. Washing his hands he went and answered, "Hey," he spoke weakly before lowering his head. The person spoke rapidly and insulted Sanji a bit before handing them a package. "You know you didn't have to do this... I mean-." the person left as Sanji was left holding the package and he sighed; this was why he wanted away from here not bound by what he was before.

-Zoro came out of the bathroom just as Sanji got the package and he raised a brow, drying his hair with a twole.- whats that? -he asked, tossing the towle back into the bathroom intot he dirty cloths hamper. He grabbed his swords and laid them across the chair since his hermaki needed to be washed.-

Sanji shrugged setting it down before picking up Zoro's plate, "I'll check it out later, here's your-." Sanji paused seeing Zoro's close, the shirt a little tight, and he frowned. "Should have kept the shirt, I perfer blue to this shit color." and he set the plate down before grabbing his own to eat.-

-Zoro poked at the plane blue t-shirt he wore.- eh? You don't like the shirt I was wearing before? -he asked taking the plate with a girn.- thanks. -he said, and sat down on the floor with it.- got any Beer?

-Sanji rolled his eyes before laughing, "After you eat, shitty swordsman." with that Sanji took a small bite.-

Zoro nodded taking abite. It was the ebst cooking he had ever tasted in his life.-...its good..-he nodded as he started to scarff down thefood.-

Sanji laughed before setting his plate aside, already finished and savored, "Don't choke, Marimo, I'd hate to give you mouth to mouth... don't know where you've been."=

-Zoro swallowed his last bite, and let out a loud burp. He patted his chest and placed his plate to the side.- well, I can assure you I'm clean. -He said grinning.-

-the look at the kelp head was one of 'Are you kidding me' and 'wow, that was actually impressive', but he settled on, "Pardon yourself, that is unruly!" and he laughed before getting up and heading to the fridge, left over's inside, and pulling out a beer. "Here, I'm taking a shower." he paused before looking at his clothes, "Damn, should have kept that shirt separate for myself. Well, Marimo, I guess you'll learn if I have balls after all."=

-Zoro watched Sanji from where he sat; he took the beer with a happy smile, and opened it with a quick flick of his fingers. He grinned at Sanji.- you going to fling it out and show me? or am I right to assume I felt up hidden tits before?

-scoffing Sanji frowned before removing his shirt and placing it on the ground, "If you want a strip search, I'm more than glad to show I'm a man." and with that spoken his pants and boxers were around his knees before he stepped out of them, his shoes long off since he stepped inside.-

-Zoro watched Sanji and when he fully stripped he grinned, raises a brow.- nice. -he he said taking a good eye full.- So you're not a chick... still act like one.

Sanji bowed slightly, "Why, if I was an actor I'd say that was a complement, but-." Sanji glared at Zoro. "GET THE THOUGHT OF ME AS A WOMAN OUT OF THAT LOWER THAN LOW FOOD PLANKTON OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

-Zoro blinked at him in surprise and stood to his feet, taking a few steps over to Sanji.- Sorry. -he said, rubbing the back of hi s head, he grabbed his swords.-Should I leave?

-Sanji shrugged, "Nah, I've been mistaken for a girl often... if I didn't would I have allowed you to feel me up without a fight?"-

-Zoro grinned, putting his swords back down.- you asking me to feel you up again? -he asked, and laughs a bit, sitting on the couch.- you just going to stand around naked all night cook? Or you going to go and take your shower?

Sanji blinked before shrugging, "I'll take my shower, after that I'll show you to your room... unless you want the couch?" and with that Sanji grabbed the box and went into the bathroom and turned on the water before ripping open the package. It held tight pants, female style with a dragon design in yellow on the right pant leg and the shirt, a deep purple, held the image of two eyes and one sentence, "Mother is angry at you."-

-Zoro would watch him take the box with him, and raised a brow. He was curious to see what the package was, but figured it wasn't his business. He sighed and sat back on the couch, to wait for Sanji to come back.-

The shower was quick before Sanji came out and walked over to Zoro, "Oi, still awake, injured Marimo?" he held the first aid kit in his hands before sitting next to the side with the wound waiting a few more minutes before he declared if it would be time to check up on it without the swordsman's permission

-Zoro would open an eye when he felt the cook close to him.- eh, yeah. -he said with a yawn. He glanced at the first aid kit and lifted his shirt so the cook can take a look at the deep cut he received from before.-

-Sanji rolled his eyes a big before he poked the wound a bit to see if was infected. "Lucky bastard, you'll make a full recovery." he laughed a bit as he wiped over the wound with antiseptic.-

-Zoro grins.- No shit, it wasn't that big of a cute... -he said and a thought accured to him. He would close his eyes prettending to pass out randomly, and falls to the floor.-

-Sanji blinked before he looked around and then back at Zoro, "SHIT!" dropping down Sanji turned Zoro onto his back and pressed his ear to Zoro's chest. "Okay... beating heart..." he turned to see Zoro breathing and then opened Zoro's breathing by tilting his head. "Breathing..." he looked at the wound and noticed it was bleeding puss a bit from the cleaning. "Oh come on, wake up!" grabbing some cleaning clothes did he wipe and place a fresh one on the wound.-

-Zoro would peek an eye open then laugh.- your such a girl. -he said and sat up, smacking his head agains;t Sanji.s- ow...

-Sanji blinked a bit before his eyes narrowed and mouth tightened, "Yeah, right, thanks for making me fret, shitty algae." but his hand gripped lightly on the head injury.

-Zoro grinned.- awh you were worried? -he asked and stood up.- How sweet, shit cook. -he said and helped the blond up.- why are you so girly?

-Sanji froze as he was helped up by Zoro, "Does it really matter if I'm girly?" he blushed before taking his arm back. "Here, I'll show you to your room for the night."

-Zoro frowns some, taking a look at Sanji. He shook hs head.- No I don't care... -he said, nodding some.- sure you want me to stay the night?

-Sanji laughed before he decided to return the favor to Zoro, "As long as you don't get any perverted ideas about this 'weak' and poor 'woman'?" Sanji bashed his eyes a bit for added effect.

-Zoro snorted rubbing his hand in Sanui's face and puhing him back.- I doubt your weak. Poor and woman maybe. -he smirked and winked at Sanji.- I should say the same for you.

-Again he laughed before grinned and leaned close to Zoro, "Hm, can't promise anything." with a click of his tongue he climbed the stares to show where he would be able to stay.=

-Zoro blushed slightly. The blond was getting real close and he wasn't sure if he could allow this. Sighing, he swung his swords over his shoulder, staired at Sanji's ass and follwoed him up the stairs.-

-As they neared the room, with a sign over it saying 'Road hazard' did Sanji open the door and dramatically bowed to point to the room. "You're stay, enjoy."

Why do you have road sighns in here? -he asked with a raised brow.- I don't want to sleep in here.

Sanji laughed, "are you saying you want to sleep with me?"

-Zoro glances at him, and smiles.- I dont know you might rape me. -he teesed.-

Blinking a bit he laughed before looking at Zoro, "I'll try not to do anything too perverted." and he turned to walk towards his own room. "I'll warn you though, mine is a bit weirder than the one I showed you."

-Zoro smirked.- Oh yeah? -he asked as he followed Sanji, watching the blonds back side.- Why is it bright and pink?

Sanji laughed, "No, not pink." as he opened the door the door he walked in and looked around. "Just filled with posters of Famous Cheif's and recipes."

-Zoro looked aorund the room with a frown.- ah well you do like to cook. -he said with a shrug.- better then those gay street sighns. -he said said placed his swords agaisnt the wall.- You sleep in the same bed or fuck around with a lot of random men?

-Sanji almost keeled over laughing at that thought before catching himself on the table, "HELL no!" he looked up pissed off. "I don't touch anyone that I don't find myself attracted to." he opened a draw and grinned when he spotted a note saying 'Cigs in left' and he swiftly moved to open up the dresser draw by the bed and pulled out his sweet love and lit one up taking a deep drag.

-Zoreo watched him and snorted.- so you find me attractive then? -he asked, smirking. He watched the blond pull out a ciggarte and he frowns. He sat on the bed.-

-with a more relaxed form did Sanji sit down, "I didn't say that, but I can see where you are getting at." he didn't see the frown.

-Zoro glances at the blond and sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair.- did you only invite me here coz you got me hurt?

That was enough to cause Sanji to turn around alarmed, "Well I do feel responsible, but it also helped that you gave me money."

-Zoro shrugged.- I only gave you the money coz techinicly you helped bringging down the guy. It was only fair.-

Sanji fully turned around and glared at the man, "I didn't help, shit face, I made a bad situation worse."

-Zoro snorted.- yeah well it knocked out the guy didn't it? -he said and glanced at Sanji.- but I'll accept staying for tonght and the food. -he said with a nod.-

"Good, then go to bed!" Sanji quickly stood up and stretched before pulling the sheets up from the queen bed.

-Zoro smirked and stood up, watchign Sanji.- I will. -he said and once Sanji had the cheets down he cralwed into bed, aying down with his head ont he pillow and arms behind his head.- See?

Rolling his eyes he turned and put out the cigerette and nodded, "Good, see you tomorrow... and you better not get morning wood, got that!"

You wont see me tomorrow and I get mornning wood around 4am. -he said, patting the bed next to him for Sanji to lay down and join him.-

Sanji raised a brow before shrugging, "Fine, but stay on your side, please." he hopped into the bed and pulled the sheets to his cheek as he snuggled into the warm blankets.

What are you shy? -Zoro asked grinning at the blond. He took a good look at Sanji's face admiring how pretty he really was.- hmm

Sanji raised a brow to look throw his hidden eye at Zoro, "Hmm?"

-Zoro shook his head.- were you alwayse a guy?

"Zoro, it's late, ask me about my sex tomorrow." Sanji pulled the sheets over his head before drifting off to sleep.

-Zoro frowned. He watched as Sanji slept and when morning came he slipt out of bed, grabbed his swords and made his way downstairs to get his boots. He wasnt sure if it was a good thing to stay.-

Sanji, his eyes still closed, waited to hear the door open and close, but he slowly stood up as the other hit the bottom of the stairs. "Hm, I wonder what scared him off." shrugging Sanji went to open the door before something caught his eyes. A piece of paper sat hidden under his moved packet of cig's. Picking it up he laughed, 'Clothes washed' was all it said, "Even when I told them I'm fine."

-Zoro wasn't gone yet. He was in Sanji's kitchen, steeling a bowle of cerial first. He then left some more money for Sanji as he went on leaving for now, hermaki back on and swords strapped to it. He glanced at the house putting it on a mentle image. He wanted to see the blond again, just he wasnt sure if it was a good idea staying with him.-

Sanji walked down stares, it had been half an hour since the door opened and closed, and a sigh escaped Sanji's lips. "Well, that is the last I'll see of that Marimo brained man." shrugging he went to the kitchen. Upon spotting the money Sanji raised up a fist and slammed it against he wall, "That stupid ... I DON'T TAKE NO CHARITY, BASTARD!" he swipped the money from the counter. Heading towards the door did he stop and look back to the money and sighed placing it in his pocket before rushing upstairs and grabbing what little belongings he had and went to get a ticket for the frist ship out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**An RP between HappyMe-o and Me. Yes, this is just how it was... so... XD DEAL**

The Zoro and Sanji Adventures

**

* * *

**

-Zoro would have gotten himself lost, and oddly enough it was at the docks. He rubbed at his head with a huff, and looked to a large ship.- hmm... I might have money to buy one of the one room kitchen ships. (Like the one Sanji had) Might work for me. Then I can get to the next island.-

Sanji walked towards the dock, several times stopped, before he reached the dock to talk to a few people over what he could afford with the amount he had, ticket or ship.

-Zoro growled- what do you mean I don't have enough! How much is it! -he asked AS he spoke to a boat clerk. He growled.- damn should have gave the cook 500 less... -He sighed and looked around wondering if he could get one more bounty.-

Sanji turned to argue with the man before he heard Zoro's voice, he chuckled but didn't do anything, "Fine, I agree to be your damnable chief until the next island, does that work, hm?" he said annoyed to the man as he greedily nodded

-Zoro would blink looking around to see Sanji and he blinked.- Oi, Cook? Were you offering that to me? -He asked with a raised brow.-

Sanji turned to stare at the man and shrugged, "Was I talking to you, Marimo... and are you stalking me?" he gave with a grin before the man he was speaking to handing him some papers. "Thanks." the man nodded before running off, obviously weary of Zoro.

-Zoro grunted looking at Sanji and grabbed his arm.- did you just buy the boat I was going to buy? -he said with a raised brow, ignoring the stalking bit.-

Sanji turned to see the boat he was talking about, "Oh, you mean the one that I just signed to own... yeah, I'm afraid so... you see, I had 500 beli extra that I JUST needed for the boat."

-Zoro's eyebrow twitched.- Sanji, I'm going with you. -he stated, glaring at the cook.- I was going to buy that boat first.

Sanji blinked innocently before leaning forward hands on his hips, "Then why didn't you, Marimo? That most brain dumb or is that just how you naturally are?"

-Zoro growled.- I had to get the rest of the money. -he said with a glare.- And why do you need a boat? Aren't you happy where you are?

"Hell no." Sanji stated before looking at the paper and grabbed a pen he also was given before signing his name. "I'll allow you on my ship because I get the feeling I can use you as bait for fishing... so, complain or anything unsightly and I'll GUT you like a dead fish ready for the grill, got it, meat face?"

Cha. -Zoro said and poked Sanji in the arm.- bitch, you want me as a body guard don't you? -he said with a smirk, having ignored or blocked out everything else.- you like me?

"I don't like you, I'm just making sure I have someone ready to fetch me some sea kings... and I get the feeling you can kill them when the times comes... agreeable?"

Zoro grins.- so you admit I am stronger then you? Deal. -he said with a nod and struck out his hand.- shake on it.

Stuttering Sanji turned to glare at the green haired teen, "And how did that logic come by you, eh? Steal someone's brain with that algae eating brain of yours?" he didn't like it, but he still shook on it. "I'm going back to the house to grab the food, spend that money you have one something useful... like, oh I don't know, a few hair color or two?"

-Zoro grunts.- I'm keeping my money for booze and if we need more food on the next island. We can get more by turning in another bounty and buy some cloths or something. -he said with a shrug. He then smirked and wrapped one arm around Sanji's waist.- don't worry, I'll protect you.

-A quick shiver rushed up Sanji's spine as he growled and pulled away, "Ha Ha, fine, I'll give you that one." he quickly began to walk away before frowning, "Oi, buy me some cigarettes while you're at it!" he called back. "You seriously don't want to see me without my fix!"

-Zoro grunted letting go, and he rubbed at the back of his neck.- all right, I'll get some cigs... -he said and looked around. He quickly made his way to the tobacco store, finding it with little difficulty. He decided to get the first kind of smokes he seen then get some booze.-

Sanji had finished packing up the food and some blankets before he nodded and climbed aboard before looking around the kitchen area to familiarize himself. It wasn't big but it worked for two people and it was enough room for him to get whatever he wanted to cook done with. He also frowned when he looked at how much the small fridge could hold, not a lot, and he was glad instantly with Zoro helping

-Zoro would climb abroad with a few bags in hand. Two cars of cigs and two six packs of beers and some extra cloths he may need.- Oi cook, we ready? -he asked walking into the small kitchen.- nice... not bad at all..

Sighing at the obvious none understanding, "Not bad is only fractionally correct." he pointed to the fridge. "I barely fit any of the food we will not be eating tonight in the fridge, no room for the bear but I already solved that, and it means, Zoro, you're going to be bait quite often."

-Zoro rolled his eyes.- so we'll get a bigger fridge, or one of those mini fridges for the beer. -he said, shrugging.- Are you okay leaving like this?

Sanji didn't bother to turn to Zoro and he walked around a bit. "A bigger fridge would sink us." he scowled, "We'll save money for a bigger ship." and he nodded waving his hand that they better sail now.

-Zoro frowned.- a bigger ship, for just the two of us? Well I have sailed in a ship bigger then this with three people on it...so I suppose it would work

Sanji paused to actually turn and look at Sanji wide eyed before he narrowed them into slits, "Interesting." and with that he set sail.

-Zoro watched on with Sanji and shook his head with a grin, sitting down on the deck, leaning his swords on the side. - I'm taking a nap.

-Scowling Sanji went to work on setting out their course. "Yeah, thanks, leave the cook with all the work."

-Zoro smirked.- eh, what do you want me to do then? I thought I was the protector and or um, you know sea king hunter?

-With a rustling of his shirt Sanji went back to work before making sure they were heading the right way to the next island, "Yeah yeah whatever."

-Zoro snorts.- so what's the ext island then, Shit-cook? -He asked stretching his arms, deciding to get back up and help. He had a feeling the blond would bitch if he didn't.-

Sanji turned slightly to see Zoro moving up, "You don't need to do anything, everything is already done practically." he motioned around a bit before thinking. "Where we are going now seems to be some... windmill town?" he only saw that sign on the map. "We need a navigator."

-Zoro shrugs.- I can read a map fine. See. -he said looking at the map.- the wind mill town is facing the left...that's where we need to go. So just keep going that way.

-Sanji blinked looking before shrugging, "Well, that is good to know." and he turned the sails to ship that way. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

-Zoro shrugged.- Well I don't know something with meat maybe? Rice... Sake?

"Fine, just keep a look out." Sanji stated going back to the kitchen to cook.

Yeah, Yeah I will. -he said, sitting back down, eyes closing as he was sleeping in seconds.-

-Sanji peeked out and almost was tempted to throw clothe in his hands at Zoro's head before he decided he'd give it to the man to sleep. An hour later, Lunch done and ready to eat, did Sanji come out before seeing the still asleep Zoro. A grin crossed his face as he sat down carefully before leaning forward to be an inch from Zoro's face.

-Zoro would grab Sanji by his callor when he felt him near his eyes snapping over. Seeing it was he blond he smirked.- What is it? -he asked, his hot breath traveling down Sanji's neck.-

Sanji shivered a bit before he made a movement to look at the kitchen, "Get up, lazy ass, lunch is ready."

Zoro grins noting the shiver and he chuckles, standing up and stood up, following Sanji.- nice ass cook. -he said with a grin.-

Sanji blushed before lashing out kicking the swordsman's head, "Shut up and eat your lunch before I decide you're not worth feeding!"

-Zoro grins at the cook.- awwh did you not like that? -he asked with a smile.- You showed me everything last night, why can't I give you a complement?

Sanji paled remembering before he gripped Zoro's shirt tightly, "I was stressed out and low on nicotine, so anything I did last night I'm not even sure WHAT was running though my head."

Zoro frowned and nodded.- Oh, all right. -he shrugged some and pulled away.- fine, get me some food then. -he said hiding the disappointment he was in.-

Sanji didn't budge from his spot, "It's on the table ready to be eaten. I already set mine in the fridge."

Why aren't you eating? -he asked as he grabbed his plate, sitting on top of the table, plate in his hand.- mm not bad.

"IT would be better if we had the right seasonings, but I can manage with what we got." he didn't even answer the last part as he sat down and almost instantly fell asleep; he wouldn't have told this to anyone but last night... all he could do from turning around and nuzzling into Zoro's warm chest was staying away and fighting off that urge. He was drained.

-Zoro watches Sanji with concern. He would put down his plate and takes a sip of his sake then walks to the Cook and sits next him.- Hey, what's wrong? -he asked in a softer voice then he meant to.-

Sanji didn't reply as he more visibly relaxed his head lolling to Zoro's direction with his mouth slightly opened. Slowly he lazed open one eye before closing it, "Just finish eating."

Zoro watched the blond and blinked. He seemed far tired. Grunting he took a hold of Sanji's shoulder letting him lean against him as he ate his lunch.-

Slightly surprised Sanji blinked before the warmth surrounding and seeping into him caused every fiber of his being to drop and he was out before he even knew how much he enjoyed the feel of Zoro's chest when he breathed.

-Zoro just grunted and finished his meal and Sake. Once it was gone, he stood, lifting Sanji with him and took the blond to the only bedroom on the ship and laid him on the bed, covering him up. He left the room then and tossed the anker down. He knew he wouldn't be able to navigate by himself that was for sure and he was glad they weren't to far from a shoreline.-

Sanji grumbled as he curled up into the bed and wondered where the warmth flew away too, in his dreams it was on a swan screaming 'Go back! Go back!'.

Zoro would run back to the room with his swords when he seen Sanji act out. He frowned closing Wadou and placed her on the side with the other two. He then stepped over to the bed and shook the blond gently.- oi cook? -he said in a soothing voice.-

-Blinking twice Sanji looked confused before he shot up and looked around, "Huh?" he felt his stomach turn from the sharp shift causing his to clutch the pillows. "Zoro..." Sanji looked at Zoro's face wondering what was wrong.

-Zoro crawled onto the bed, sitting up next to Sanji.- are you all right? You were having a nightmare.

Sanji shook his head and ran his hand over his visible eye, "Can't remember." he stretched a bit before lying down again. "Still tried..."

Zoro nods- well go to sleep. I "parked" the ship for now so, you can. We aren't to far from an island though, so it's all good.

"That was fast navigating." Sanji said, he shifted to his side grabbing Zoro's shirt before looking up at him. "Where are you sleeping?"

-Zoro shook his head.- it don't look like a windmill though... -he shrugs some. -Zoro grunts shifting as he watched Sanji.- where do you want me to sleep?

-Sanji shifted on the bed before rolling the pillow under his head to fit in between his body, "Sleep..." Sanji yawned before his body fully relaxed again.

-Zoro smiled as he watched Sanji slept. He wondered what was wrong with he cook that he was so tired. Something really seemed off. Sighing he decided to stay with the blond just for this once. So he kicked off his boots and got comfortable, wrapping an arm around the blond gently.-

cook that he was so tired. Something really seemed off. Sighing he decided to stay with the blond just for this once. So he kicked off his boots and got comfortable, wrapping an arm around the blond gently.-

Sanji snuggled into the arm before resting his face again Zoro's chest. That was how he found himself in the morning with one arm under the shirt and curled against hard toned abs.

-Zoro was snoring, lying on his back as he held onto Sanji with a protective grip. His hand staying on the blonds back, rubbing it gently in his sleep.-

Sanji blinked up to look at the content face before he moved around to get free, hoping he didn't disturb Zoro, before heading out to the kitchen and the new day. "What... happened?" he questioned to himself not remembering anything after falling asleep.

-Zoro snorted his eyes opening slowly.- eh? -he said, watching Sanji as he got out of bed. The greenhead would yawn and stretch before fallowing the blond.-

-Sanji heard the breath coming from Zoro and he sighed, "Don't read into that, okay."

Read into what? -Zoro asked, his head tilting to the side as he watched the blond.- what's wrong?

Sanji shook his head as he went to make breakfast, "Just get us moving again, okay." He really didn't want to talk about this to anyone... not yet

-Zoro frowned. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with the blond, and he wanted to know. But it was not his business. Shrugging he walked out of the kitchen and on deck.- Fine.

Taking a deep breath in relief Sanji began to cook a simple light and healthy breakfast before he set it down and walked out, a toast in his mouth, before waving down the other. "Breakfast." he said through the piece of bread clearly.

-Zoro would have started the ship again and blinked, leading it towards the new island. It wasn't the one they were aiming at on the map, for Sanji let Zoro steer and the swordsman had just gotten them lost, and heading in the wrong direction.-

-Sanji looked around for the island and then to the other, "What happened to the place we were supposed to go?"

What are you talking about? This is an island! -Zoro aid, pointing to it.- what's wrong with it?

Sanji looked at Zoro as if he was crazy, "Um... I don't see ANY windmills, do you?"

-Zoro blinks- No...but so? It's an island. -he said and turned to the blond.- Either way we can probably get cloths. I don't have any but those ones I am wearing an extra shirt.

Sanji sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I need some too." with a reluctant nod he waved for Zoro to keep going straight before adding, "And DON"T do anything to get us lost... again!"

I didn't get us lost! -Zoro shouted.- You're the one who fell asleep and I had to stop the boat early. It drifted that's all. -he grunted and pulled the sail so the ship started to turn left.

Sanji turned and pointed to Zoro as he stated two facts: "Boat's don't drift when anchored!" he raised a seconded finger, "and you could have taken us to shore before sleeping with me!"

-Zoro grunted.- You seemed more important. -he said with a shrug.- Sue me.

Sanji nearly blushed before he took a breath, "Don't worry about me, at this moment our ship is more important."

-Zoro chuckles.- we can get a new ship/ -he said glancing at Sanji.- what's with you being a depressing?

"Nothing." Sanji snapped quickly before they entered the dock. "I'll be back later, I'm going to check to see what foods we can buy; go hunting, have fun, don't kill your catch or let it kill you."

-Zoro watched him and chuckled.- Why can't I go with you? -e said dropping the anchor again.-

"Because one of us needs to gather money... and remember what happened last time." Sanji eyed the area that was injured.

-Zoro would nod, knowing the cook was right.- All right, all right. You go get the food and whatever and I'll wait here and then go for cloths when you get back.

-Huffing Sanji left before making a mental inventory until he realized that he wasn't sure if he had the right amount of money- Oi! Zoro... -Sanji turned around before stopping to see he was already in town far away from the ship- Guess it doesn't matter now, does it. -he turned and went to haggle the food to the price he could buy-

-Zoro watched as the blond disappeared and he grunts walking to the kitchen to get a beer. Yeah he needed one of those after all this time being confused by the blond.

-He wasn't sure on how long he was gone for but as he walked back he carried bags upon bags in his arms and a mental note that Zoro was officially coming with him whether the other was bored or not- Zoro, I'm back. -he called out as he stepped onto the ship-

-Zoro would watch as Sanji came back and went over to help him with some of the bags, taking two.- welcome back.

A quick grin jumped to Sanji's face before he gruffed his face and glared- Took you long enough.

-Sanji chuckled as he set the food down on the table, "We'll have to catch a few to get enough money for other things like clothes." Sanji stated as he handed a few things to Zoro to put in the fridge.

I'm sorry princess, I promise I won't do it again,-He teesed and winked at the blond as he entered the kitchen.- Yeah I have some money might not be enough though. -he said taking everything an helping the cook to put it away.- Um, how is the town

Sanji thought of an answer before he set the last of the spices in the area they needed to go. "A little fussy, actually."

Oh yeah? -Zoro asked, throwing away his empty beer bottle.- Recognize any one that might be wanted? Granted we should take some down.

-Sanji turned and pulled out of a sack three bounties, "Yes, I did actually." he handed them over but paused. "I found another one, but his bounty was a little bit... extreme."

Zoro would take a look at the posters and nods some.- No bad to 5K and a 10k. What is the extreme one? -he asked looking at the blond. He took a good look at each poster memorizing the three of them.-

-Sanji lifted it out and pointed to the kid who just seemed to grin, "I asked a bit about him, he seems to be a grand-kid to a Marine; High ranking marine."

30k huh? -Zoro said as he looked at the poster with a raised brow.- neat, what did he do to get that? -he asked looking over the face.- Monkey D Luffy... interesting

Sanji laughed before stopping and he looked at Zoro a bit more, "It appears he fought against Kuro of the cat pirates and an Arlong, a former member of the pirates Junbai, a shichibukai, is in command of."

Oh yeah? Doesn't look tough though. We'll run into him sooner or later. -He said with a grin.- So what's for dinner cook?

Sanji nodded agreeing with zoro before he pulled out a pan, "Clam chowder with wheat bowls or chicken cordon blu?"

The chicken sounds better, but I like the clam too so, i dunno it's up to you. -he said with a shrug, running a hand up Sanji's back in a easy motion.-

Sanji shivered a bit before kicking against Zoro's shin, "keep that up and you'll eat nothing." it was a blatant lie but Sanji didn't like the shiver he got from it. "I'll make the clam it'll be easier than the other."

-Zoro noted the shiver and he smirked, watching Sanji. When he was kicked, his hand slid down his back and then to his side.- I don't know I think you liked it. -he said, leaning against the counter, smiling at Sanji.- sounds good.

-If looks would kill Sanji would have tried them all, but he just nodded. "Say whatever you want, okay, but I'm trying to cook for you!" Sanji laughed before looking at Zoro. "If you wanted to turn me on you could just strip."

-Zoro laughed, holding onto his chest and moving away from the cook.- whatever. Maybe later. -he said and sat down at the table waiting.-

Pouting Sanji nodded and he went straight to work, "You know, you could go out and fetch us some money from one of the low bounties." Sanji piped up.

-Zoro grinned at the blond.- will you be okay by yourself? -he asked, standing to his feet.- Shall I go cloths shopping too?

Sanji snorted a bit, "And here I thought I was the woman." he began to move around to pull out what he needed for the bread. "You can if you want, but I doubt you know my size."

Zoro growls at him.- You are the woman in this relationship! -he said and he blinked. He walked over to Sanji and put two hands on his hips.- yeah your small size. -he said and slid his hands up his sides then down his thighs, and cupped his but.- yeah a nice small size.

Sanji blushed as he tried to resist spinning around and blabbering something, "Oi..." he shifted his waist around. "Just... go... okaay..." a sudden urge to turn and lip lock with the marimo was high.

Zoro smirked and dropped his hands to the side.- but of course. -he said, grabbing his swords and waved a hand.- I'll be back soon!

Sanji waited until Zoro was gone before he stepped back and looked at what he had to do. "Finish the bread." quickly that was done before being set to bake in the oven and with that him to the table to think of the conversation transpired between Zoro and himself. "He just admitted..." Sanji almost hung his head but denied that when he felt the fabric given to him on. "This fling can't continue."

Zoro had gotten lost twice so far in the city. Though after the second time he found one of the smaller bounty holders steeling from a restaurant. With ease he was able to knock him out and slice him in the back. Not to kill him but wound him pretty good. The crowed was amazed and one man showed Zoro the way to the marines to get the money. People have seemed to recognize him quickly as Roronoa the pirate hunter. Once he got the money and grabbed some cloths. (Some how getting Sanji's right size and a double breasted suit too) he returned to the ship.- Hey, cook! I'm home.

Sanji, having finished his food a long time ago, came out to look at Zoro with a frown, and a split lip, before stating, "If I'd known you'd be gone till dinner I wouldn't have bothered making lunch." with a sigh he traveled over Zoro before catching the bags. "What did you buy?" perked with curiosity, shame it kills.

Zoro frowned.- sorry, I err... got side tracked.- I bought a few outfits, along with this suit I thought you would look good in. You all right? -he asked looking the blond over.-

Sanji nodded as he went across towards Zoro and grabbed the bag pulling out what he believed, and knew instantly, was his. "Wow... you really did get my size." he held up the suit and his eyes quickly grinned before he dashed to the bathroom to change.

Well it wasn't hard. Your maybe a pants size smaller then me and three shirt size smaller. Sexy. -he said, watching Sanji and chuckled.- can I eat?

Sanji waved a yes before he closed the door and began stripping quicker then he could make a cake and donned on the garments. They fit perfectly along with flexibly. He shifted before stretched in the small bathroom and he grinned more. "Their perfect." he left to look into the kitchen at Zoro. "Thanks."

-Zoro grinned as he grabbed himself a plate of food, he was starving.- It suits you better then the crap you were wearing. -he said with a grin.- welcome.

Sanji gave a couple puzzled stares before he looked down at himself, "You're right, it does." he never been one to actually dress up like this since... he forgot when he last wore this type of outfit. "Eat up, it's getting late." Sanji turned around and yawned, "I'll meet you in bed... dang that sounded way to intimate..." shrugging it off Sanji was gone to fine a night shirt.

-Zoro blinked choking on his beer when he heard Sanji's words and he smiled.- naked? -he asked playfully.

"In your dreams! That was a once in a life time thing!" and he chuckled. "IT better be you naked thought!"

-Zoro finished his meal happily, putting away the dish and he fallowed Sanji into the bedroom.- Suits me, I'll sleep naked, babe.

-Sanji gave a ruffle blush as he stripped of most of the clothes until he was in his boxers. "I can't even believe this situation." he numbly shook his head. "Don't try anything, got it, Zoro!"

-Zoro smiles as he stares at the blond, stripping until he was in his boxers too.- why not? -he said with a smile, and hoped over to Sanji, grabbing him gently by the waist and pulling him into his chest.- why are you so afraid?

Sanji blinked before blushing at Zoro's move, "I'm not afraid!" he indulgently stated looking away.

Zoro smiled nuzzling the top of Sanji's head.- then what's wrong? Why are you...why do you seem so distant? -he asked, keeping his hold on the blond.-

Sanji blinked before pulling his hands up and over to the curve of Zoro's back, "It's hard to explain."

-Zoro nodded, rubbing his hands down Sanji's back and sides and up again.- All right. Why don't you try then?

Sanji shifted to glare up at Zoro, "I'd rather not if I can avoid it." and he shivered under Zoro's movements.

-Zoro grins.- I understand. But you should tell me some day. -he said, touching the side of Sanji's face in a gentle manner.-

In a jester Sanji nodded leaning into Zoro's touch, "I might, but I highly doubt it will be favorable situations." and he waited for the other to get off of him so he could find a more comfy position.

-Zoro grinned.- doesn't matter I got some shitty background story in my life too. -he said moving away from Sanji, and slid into bed.- we might be even. -he smirks.-

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, one day you'll have to tell me yours also." and he closed his eyes getting the feeling that tomorrow was going to be a crazy day. "Night, Zoro."

* * *

Please forgive our grammar and spelling... and the general over all read XD


End file.
